Beauty and the beast Sailor Moon style
by NightOwl360
Summary: Darien is a prince cursed to spend the rest of his life as a beast. Serena is the daughter of a once wealthy merchant. When Darien trades Serena for her father's life, will she be able to see beyond the beast to the man within? Chapter 8 up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon.  
  
Hello people! This is my first posted fanfic. I know that we all know the beauty and the beast story, but this popped into my head and I wanted to go with it. Please review!  
  
Once upon a time, there was a young but spoiled prince who lived in a great castle. He had everything he ever wanted, and thus was spoiled. One winter's eve, there came a knock on the castle's great doors. His servant answered the door. Out side was an old, haggard beggar woman, the prince came to see who it was, and was repulsed by her appearance. "Please, good prince. I beg of you, give me shelter for the night. I will give you this rose in return." Repulsed, he ordered her to leave. "Do not be fooled by appearances young prince, I ask again, allow me to shelter from the bitter cold." The old woman warned, and again the prince ordered her gone. Seeing the prince had no love and compassion within him, the woman's ugliness melted away leaving a beautiful enchantress. "I am the enchantress Michelle. Because you have proven to be selfish and hateful, You are doomed to be a hideous beast, unless you can learn to love someone, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal on this enchanted rose falls, then you are doomed to remain a beast for the rest of your life." The prince felt a terrible pain spread through out his body, and the enchantress vanished, leaving a soft echo " The rose will bloom until your twenty first birthday." She was gone, leaving him the rose, a mirror that showed him anything, and a curse on him and his entire household. The years slowly passed, and The Beast fell into despair. No one could ever love a monster like him.  
  
Serena Tsukino's father was once a proud man. One of the richest, most successful merchants in the country ( AN: yah I know, its done to death!) Unfortunately, After Serena's mother died, things went belly up. He hadn't been the same after losing his job and his wife. He loved his daughters though, Serena and Rei. Rei looked very much like her mother. Where as Serena tended to favor her father in looks, except her eyes, which were the same pure blue that her mother's had been. Still, despite it's problems, Serena was content, even happy. Serena entered the small cottage she lived in a little after sunset, Rei and (AN: since I don't know what the heck Serena's father's name is we'll go with.) Andre, were talking exitedly, "What's going on?" Serena asked. "One of Daddy's ships came back!" Rei shreaked. "I'm going to the city to collect the goods! I'm bringing both of you presents! What do you want?" Andre asked. Rei knew immeidetly what she wanted, " Father, if you could, would you bring me a nice soft blanket?" Andre laughed, "Why my child! I shall bring you a hundred blankets! Serena, what do you want." It was Rei's turn to laugh, "A really pretty dress huh Serena." But Serena, sadly shook her head "No, I don't have any real use for pretty dresses anymore, they would just go to waste. Father, If at all possible, can you bring me a rose? Just one pink or red rose? All mine are dead and." Andre went over and hugged his youngest child. "Of coarse I'll bring you a rose Serena, and you your blanket Rei." He was gone by dawn the next morning.  
  
Neh, it will get better later. sorry its so short and choppy. 


	2. A single rose

Disclaimer: No, I do not own sailor moon.  
  
Yay! Arigato to eternal sailor moon and usagi usako chiba for reviewing! Chp 2  
  
Serena awoke to the sound of Rei banging pots and pans downstairs in the their small kitchen. Father had left before dawn; he had come into their attic room and gave them both a kiss on the forehead and the promise of a safe return. How long would it take to get back to the city? How long would it take him to get home? Suddenly the whole thing seemed so stupid! They had a good life here! True it was hard. Was the life they had led back in the city better? After mother died we never even saw each other! Serena thought. It was sadly true. Serenity Tsukino had been the tie that bonded their family together. After her death, a death that neither sister knew the details about, and they suspected that their father didn't either, the family had almost completely fallen apart. Rei had spent most of her time attending to the duties left by her mother, alongside of entertaining her suitors. Andre had not been the same after losing his wife, so he immersed him self in his work. The only time he saw his daughters was at the parties Rei organized. Serena found ways to stay away from the house, and all its darkness. She spent a great deal of time with the gardener; his flowers (for they were his flowers, he care for them after all) were the only things alive as far as Serena was concerned. Serena shivered. She didn't want to remember that time. She wanted to think only of the present and their peaceful lives now. "SERENA! BREAKFAST!" Rei yelled. "OK REI, YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL! I'M UP ALREADY!"  
  
It had taken Andre the better part of four weeks, caravan, to get back to the city, only to find that the whole trip had been in vain. Whatever had been left of the cargo had been picked apart by his old business associates. The money left (what little there was of it) was spent on a small, yet strong, pony and some supplies for the journey home. He couldn't get Rei her blanket, Serena her Rose, or any of the other trinkets he had been planning to get his children. From the growing cold, he had doubts of his safe return as well.  
  
"Hello Serena! Is your father back yet?" "No Madame, he's not. Rei and I are really worried about him." Madame Greenbruo regarded the young woman before her with sympathy. It had been nearly six weeks since their father had taken off on fool's hope. Leaving his two daughters to fend for themselves. "Of coarse you are dear, but don't worry Andre will be just fine. Have you picked out a book yet?" It was safer to change the subject now, just incase it was a tender subject. "Hmm. I don't think I can get one this time. besides, with father gone I don't have the time to read. the books comfort me though."  
  
Madame Greenbruo smiled at her, the child did love her books. According to Rei, the girl would sit out in her rose garden in the summer and read until there wasn't enough light to see by.  
  
He had lost the trail two days ago. The storm had started yesterday, and it was a miracle that he and his horse hadn't frozen to death already. He urged his horse on blindly, unable to see beyond the swirl of snow all around him. He had predicted correctly, there would be no safe return for him. No body to mourn over. Rei would think he had abandoned them but Serena would believe him dead. Wait! What was that framed against the snow? Gates? A castle! For the love of all good and holy why did the castle have to be so dark and threatening? Ah well, it was his only chance of surviving the storm. The gates swung open easily. Odd, shouldn't they be locked? Andre led the horse to the stable, which was conveniently easy to find. It felt like someone was leading him there, as if some warm breeze where showing him the way. He un-tacked the horse, and rubbed her down, setting a blanket over her. And giving her some horse feed which was all ready there. His warm breeze led him into the castle itself, and into a vast room. There was a table already set, with food enough to fill ten men, but with only one placing. "Th-Thank you! I.I can't thank you enough!" he sat down and ate his fill. When he was done, the sound of a door opening came to his right. The door lead to a large bathroom, steam rose from the tub, and a set of nightclothes were on a table nearby. When Andre returned to the room which he had his meal, he was surprised to find the table gone, and a soft bed in its place. "Thank you again, I do not know how I will ever repay you!" he called aloud. Morning found the table back, ready with breakfast. In the bathroom he found a whole new set of clothes. He was about to go to the barn when he noticed a vase full of pink and red roses. Serena. he thought. How she would love the rose. His host had so much! He wouldn't miss a single rose! Gently he took a large pink one. All at once a terrifying roar filled the castle. Andre tripped over the rug and fell to the floor, staring up into the very angry eyes of the most terrifying creature he had ever seen. 


	3. Bring her to me

Neh, I told my self not to update until I got more reviews. but here I go. (Yeah yeah, I don't own sailor moon and all that.) good God. Well let's just say that Serenity does look like Rei. Maybe I'll fix that mistake later. Well let's just say Serenity had red-black hair k? Anyone got a problem with that?  
  
Serena stood at the door. Twisting her golden hair up into the 'meatballs' style she almost always wore. Rei was still asleep. Probably due to the sedative Serena sneaked into her tea the night before. She hadn't wanted to but Rei had left her no choice. She hadn't been sleeping, just sitting by the window keeping watch. It wasn't healthy. Luckily they still had the sedatives left over just after Andre lost his wife, and again after his lost his business. Serena shivered, but not from the cold. That night. "Father! Father! What is wrong?" little Rei cried running up to Andre. Andre's head was in his hands, and he was to grief striken to answer, so horse master Jadeite answered for him, "I'm sorry little mistresses, but your mother is dead." Jadeite wasn't one for comfort. Rei and Serena embraced their father, crying with him. It was the last time they had been an actual family, until they had come here. "Hurry home Father. We can't lose you too!"  
  
Andre held the scream that had been building in his throte down. "P-P- Please My Lord, spare my life." Andre started to say. But the beast roared him into silence. "I shelter you from the storm! I feed you and your animal! And you repay all of this by stealing my rose!" "I-I-I." The beast roared again and grabbed him, lifting the poor man up to eye level. "You what?" he growled. "I am sorry My Lord! My daughter, Serena, she wanted a rose so much, and we haven't been able to get roses here." He realized he was rambeling. The beast let him drop. "Here is how it shall be. I will spare your life if you send your daughter to me." Andre reeled back in horror. What kind of man did the beast take him for? Was he the kind who would sacrifice the life of his child just to save his own? "Never! I would never send any child of mine to her death mearly to save my own life! Kill me now, you shall not have my daughter!" "Her death? I said nothing of killing her! She will take no harm from me. Send her or come your self. The choice is yours."  
  
It was almost sunset when he finally reached the cottage. Serena and Rei ran to him, crying tears of joy at his safe return. If they only knew. if they only knew.  
  
  
  
(AN) Neh, sorry tis so short. and chapter four isn't going up till I get more reviews! 


	4. goodbyes and ponderings

Well I got another inspiration blerb. Remember to review. please.  
  
They sat at his feet, silently hanging on his every word. Their faces completely drained of color when he spoke of the beast's order. "This is my fault. I'm so sorry Father! I will go to the beast!" Andre rose shakily to his feet, " No daughter, I have lived a full life, and you know how to care for your selves. I will go to the beast. As I told the beast, I am not the kind of man who would sacrifice his own daughter merely to save his own miserable life."  
  
Two weeks later  
  
Serena and Rei stood outside the cottage. "I'll never see you again! Oh what will I do! I need you here Serena! I can't lose you to!" "Oh Rei, surely the beast isn't so heartless that he won't grant me a visit from time to time. You will see me again, it might be a wile, but you will see me again!" Serena assured her sister. "Serena the beast is going to kill you! Don't you realize that?" Rei hissed. "He gave Father his word that he would not." "What good is the word of a beast? He takes apart a family for his own selfish reasons! I hate him!" Serena granted her sister a small smile, " I have no love for him either. Rei, you might want to get some sedatives for father. I had been using them on you when father was gone so we only have a few left." Tears blurred Serena's vision. "I'm going to miss you Serena! I love you!" "I love you to sister, and I will miss you as well." Serena mounted the small horse and looked back to her sister and the home she was sure she would never see again. "Give Father my love, and tell him I'm sorry for going behind his back like this. Farewell!  
  
The forest was thick. Every thing was white. It all looked the same! Serena could only assume that the horse knew the way, or maybe the beast was watching her somehow. Perhaps the path to his castle was enchanted and only those he wanted to find it ever found it. Then what of the beast himself? What exactly was he? Maybe he was a great sorcerer who had decided to appear as something else, But why a hideous beast? Why not something beautiful but still intimidating, like a lion, or a wolf? Or maybe he wasn't a great sorcerer at all! What if he was a sorcerers apprentice and tried to do some magic and turned himself into the horrible creature who attacked her father, and his master left him that way to teach him a lesion! Hmm.either one makes sense.  
  
Serena had been so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't even realized that she had arrived in front of a set of huge iron gates. She dismounted and led her horse to the gates which swung open silently and closed just as silently when went through them. There was no sound but the steady crunch of the horse's hooves on the snow. She had decided to name the horse She had named the horse Luna, as she had a crescent mark on her forehead, she figured that the horse was going to be her only sense of warmth in this cold, dead place. The horse stopped in front of a stable whose door was open and waiting. Serena led the horse into a stall and un tacked her. rubbing her down with towel, and throwing a blanket over her that she was positive hadn't been there a second ago. She gave the horse some hay to munch on and stood petting her. "Well Luna, I guess I can't put it off forever. I have to face him sometime." 


	5. The meeting

The castle was incredibly dark. Not even the candles that were set into the wall gave much light. She felt like she had been wandering for hours when she came upon a door, the only one that was slightly ajar and had faint light coming from it. Hesitantly she entered. "Good evening Serena." A deep voice from the general direction of the fire place rumbled. "Good evening my lord." Serena squeaked, dropping a quick curtsy. "Have you come of your own will? No one has forced here?" The voice asked, or rather, growled. "No one has forced me to come here, my lord." Serena said solemnly. The beast surged from his chair suddenly and Serena cowered back. "I am the Beast, and as such you will call me." He snarled. Serena cowered back even more, "Y-Yes my lord. I mean Beast!" She fell back against the door, which seemed to have shut itself. The beast made a small moan sitting back down and said, " You need not fear me Serena. I swear you will take no harm from me, as I told your father. But I suppose the word of a beast has no value, as well is shouldn't." He was silent for a long time then he stood again, slower this time. "I suppose I should have greeted you as soon as you arrived, but I did not want to startle you horse." He said something then, something in a language Serena didn't know, and Candles all around the room sprung to life. Serena stared in horror at what was before her. More than anything he looked like a lion. A lion that had started to become human but never quite finished the process. He was clad only in a pair of pants. Golden-bronze fur covered his body. Deadly talons served him as nails. The most frightening thing about him, Serena decided, was that his eyes were human. "I am very ugly aren't I?" The beast said. What kind of a question was that? "Uh. well. Are very. uhh. large." She offered. "You are being kind. I shall let you take your leave of me Serena. Your room is down the hall and to the right; your name is on a plaque beside it. Good night." Serena curtsied again, "Good night Beast."  
  
Short lil' chapter. Sorry this little thing wasn't up sooner. School got me busy and I didn't have a chance to work on it but a little at a time. Review please! 


	6. Exploring part one, dressing for dinner

Serena woke up slightly past noon the next morning. She looked around wide-eyed at the giant room around her. She didn't remember making it to the room, much less pulling on the silk nightgown or climbing up the three steps into the huge bed. The room had a warm feeling about it, strange considering that the rest of it felt cold and dead. There was a table facing the terrace laden with food. "YAY!" Serena cried and bounded over to the table. When she'd eaten her fill she located the wardrobe filled with beautiful gowns. Gasping in surprise, not even when her family was wealthy had she had such beautiful gowns! She laughed and said aloud, "But I couldn't possibly wear gown this fine! These were meant for a duchess at least! Not a. peasant!" But since the dress she'd worn the day before was gone she found the plainest think in the entire wardrobe and put it on. She considered whether The Beast would care whether she explored or not, but decided that he couldn't possible expect her to just stay in one room all the time; she'd go nuts! And if she was to stay here, she was going to need to find her way around her new home now wasn't she?  
  
In four hours she'd discovered the whereabouts of three dinning rooms, each larger than the last, two ballrooms, several studies, guest rooms, and a gallery. To her dismay she still hadn't found a library, but that didn't mean there wasn't one. At sunset she traveled back to her room to find a lovely dark red dress laid out on the bed for her. Jewelry set with rubies was on the vanity in the corner. Confused she spied a note that had been conveniently placed under her door. Curious, she opened it,  
  
Serena, I would very much enjoy your presence at dinner this evening. Yours  
  
The Beast  
  
Glancing at the bed and briefly wondering if it had been him who'd set the dress and jewelry out (and giggling at the thought of him raiding the wardrobe) she said aloud,  
  
"So I am to dress for dinner am I? Well, if you insist." So she did, and just as the slid the last of three rings on the door silently swung open and the candles out side it flickered to life.  
  
  
  
Eeek, sorry it took so long, again, school, and sorry it's so short. I'm suffering writers block. Review, and give me suggestions! I need them. 


	7. Not so great a way to begin a relationsh...

Candles lit themselves as she walked, leading her to one of the dining rooms she'd discovered earlier. It was the largest, and darkest of the three she'd found. Table, which could probably comfortably seat slightly over a hundred, was positioned in the middle of the room and the light from the candles, which were the only source of light in the room, barley managed to get past the chairs.  
  
"Good evening, Serena." The deep growl-like voice of The Beast sounded from somewhere in the darkness.  
  
"Good evening Beast." She said, glad her voice didn't quaver. She did not want to be afraid of him; he'd given his word that no harm would come to her from him, and for now she would believe him. Cautiously she moved towards the table, feeling safer when she was in the light.  
  
"May I join you, Serena?" He asked. Seemingly materializing out of the darkness on the other side of the table. Serena bowed her head slightly; he'd invited her, why should he ask to join her?  
  
"As you wish, my lord, you are the master here, and you invited me, I found the note under my door." She said.  
  
The Beast looked puzzled for a moment, then muttered, "Oh yes, I'd forgotten."  
  
His voice had more of a growl in it than before, which made Serena tense. She looked for her place and realized that the place had only one setting, at the head of the table. He moved to the chair and pulled it out for her. With slight hesitation, she sat, and looked down to see her plate suddenly filled; now how had that happened?  
  
"Are you not going to eat also my lord?" She asked.  
  
"Beast. Just call me Beast. And no, I'm not. I'm a beast," He said bitterly, the growl in his voice growing, "I cannot eat like a man."  
  
"Oh." Was all Serena could think to say.  
  
The rest of the meal was eaten in tense silence. Serena had thousands of questions running through her mind. Through them she began to feel angry. Why had he separated her from her family? Was she just supposed to go along as if he'd done nothing? Suddenly she couldn't stand it anymore. She abruptly set down her knife and fork and looked straight into his dark, midnight blue eyes.  
  
"Why have you brought me here?" She demanded.  
  
"You came here in order to spare your father's life." The Beast said.  
  
"I didn't ask why I came! I asked why you brought me here! Why did you wish to kill my Father over a rose! And why trade me for his life?" She shouted.  
  
"Do not speak to me in that manner, I am the Master of this Castle! I own everything in it!"  
  
"No you don't, you don't own me!" She shouted, how dare he claim ownership over her!  
  
"Your life for his, it's a fair trade. You could have left him to me." He roared  
  
"You threatened to murder my father over a rose! A stupid rose! What was I supposed to do? Just let him die? You're nothing but a. a. a heartless monster!" She screamed and fled. Hearing dishes smash to the floor behind her and his horrifying growl, she almost thought he was chasing after her! She put on extra speed and all but flew into her rooms, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Zoicite stared regretfully at the door before locking it. He'd really done it this time. The child was terrified! Not to mention angry. She was more angry than terrified though, which was saying a lot. "Zoicite, why did you lock her in?" Nephrite asked. His voice sounding hazily close. Zoicite turned and saw the shadow that was Nephrite standing a few feet away.  
  
"I didn't lock her in, I locked him out!" She explained.  
  
"Zoicite, surely you don't think? Zoicite you can't possibly think he would harm the girl, do you?"  
  
"Under normal circumstances I don't think he would, but Nephrite, I've never seen him so angry! The women who have found this place before have set him off, but never like this! I was sure for a minute he was going to go after her!" Zoicite whispered desperately. The curse had affected most of the household. All the others had been reduced to silent completely invisible ghosts, which Zoicite was sure accounted for all the drafts in the place. Zoicite, Nephrite, Malachite, and Jedeite were made shadows. They had been lucky. The Prince, whose temper had always been short and rather violent, was now worse than before. It surprised them all when he had managed to act so civil to her before hand. Malachite rounded the stairs and approached them, "How is she?"  
  
"She isn't well, Malachite. She is mad, yes. But she is also scared that he was lying when he said that he wouldn't harm her, judging by his actions in the dining room, even though she didn't see them, I'd say her fears aren't misplaced." Zoicite answered.  
  
Malachite sounded almost cheerful as he said, "Yes, but she didn't back down! Sure she ran."  
  
"Who wouldn't?" Nephrite mumbled.  
  
"But She stood up to him, told him exactly what she thought of him. None of the others did that before, to afraid of being eaten. It may have done a little damage, but now. I believe he has met his match."  
  
Zoicite could feel his hope, she hated to put a damper on it but someone had to talk him down from the clouds, considering he was supposed to talk them out of the clouds when they got to hopeful.  
  
"Malachite, she ran away from him! Darien backs down to no one, how can you say he's met his match? Granted, the child it more promising than the others."  
  
"Zoicite, have faith," It was Jedeite speaking this time, he sounded weary, and shaken, "She is still unaccustomed to this place, and our master. You'll see, as soon as she's more settled, she won't bend so easily."  
  
"And what of our master Jedeite?" Nephritie asked.  
  
"Hunting, to blow off steam."  
  
"Good, at least he's not here doing that, all the racket he makes would scare her more!" Zoicite stated. The others agreed, and bade each other good night. Zoicite stayed behind incase the child needed help.  
  
  
  
Well, that was quite a longish chapter. got an inspiration blerb. thanks for the suggestions! I want more reviews.as always. oh and in this fic ZOICITE IS FEMALE ALRIGHT! I acknowledge the fact that she's a he in the original, but for this fic HES A SHE! We clear? No? Well tough. 


	8. note

Just a note, no I haven't given this up. I need help. Help me please, need ideas. Horrible writers block on this. Help soon! 


	9. A gift of Dreams

"Here's your tea Father." Rei set the tray down and knelt beside her father, "Father?" he was crying quietly.  
  
"Our precious Serena, we'll never see her again." Rei laid her head in her father's lap and cried as well.  
  
Serena sat bolt right in her bed. The images of her sister and father still as clear and strong as the fire burning happily in the fireplace. "Rei! Father!" she whispered before being overcome by sorrow that made her bury her head into her hands and sob.  
  
The Beast had felt guilty over the way he'd treated her. He'd though that sending her visions of her family she might be happy, he hadn't expected this reaction, how could he tell her he was the one who sent them now? She'd hate him even more, not that it mattered much; she'd never forgive him for what he'd done anyhow.  
  
He was still wearing the clothes he had been when he'd joined Serena for that doomed first dinner, now they were soaked in blood from the deer he'd taken down. His eyes never left her image. He cursed the one who'd enchanted him. He cursed himself. And he cursed her too, for coming here, for keeping her word, for making him feel guilt.  
  
"Still watching her, Master Darien?" Jadeite appeared beside him.  
  
"Do not call me by that name!" Darien snapped.  
  
"Don't worry, Master, the girl is only homesick, she must grow accustomed to this place, and you, before she can look forward to your evening visits. In time she will enjoy your gift, but you must be patient. She is young and."  
  
"Silence!" The Beast, Darien, shouted, but Jadeite continued on as if he'd never spoken.  
  
" These things take time."  
  
"Remind me why I haven't killed you yet?" He growled at his shadow servant.  
  
"Because you need us to help you take care of the girl." Jadeite said flatly. The Beast could only growl, knowing Jadeite was right, and hating to admit it. "Master."  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Very well, Master." Jadeite bowed, and was gone.  
  
The next Serena knew she was curled in a tight ball in her bed. As before the table facing the terrace was laid out with food. Serena unwound herself from the mess of her bed sheets and stumbled over.  
  
She wasn't sure what to do with her self. If she left her rooms would the Beast be there to 'greet' her? Should she ever step out of the rooms at all? Despite all her attempts she was afraid of him. Not so much what him, but what he could do, what he might do, and the fact that she would be helpless against him. That was her fear. Try as she might, she didn't know if she could overcome it.  
  
"No!" She told herself, "I gave my word I'd live here, I'll live here and, I'll be The Beast's friend! He must be lonely! If we're both alone here we'll be good company for each other!" She decided as she dressed. Deciding that, if she explored again, she might run into him.  
  
She hummed happily as she strode down the corridors, ducking into rooms here and there. She wanted to find a library, there was everything else in this dark, dead feeling place, there MUST be a library. But suppose, Serena thought, that The Beast does not like to read. Would he see to equip his castle with a library?  
  
She opened another door to find another gallery, curious; she strolled, gazing up in awe at the paintings. The very last painting caused her to stop dead.  
  
It was of a handsome young man, his face spoke volumes, even in the painting, he was haughty, and he gazed down at Serena with a hardness to his entire countenance that sent shivers down her spine. It was almost as if he were alive and looking back at her.  
  
"What do you think of him?" Came a voice from the door. Serena jumped and nearly fainted to see The Beast standing there.  
  
"M-My Lord?" she stuttered.  
  
"I've told you, its just Beast. I asked what you think of him?"  
  
"I-I." she looked back up at the painting and back down at The Beast, "I think he was very lonely." She replied. Like you. Her thoughts echoed. She approached him and curtsied deeply, "I apologize for. the way I spoke to you yesterday. It is you're house and I should pay you respect, you are the Master here and... She felt his hand on her shoulder and couldn't repress a shutter as his claws pricked her skin ever so slightly. He pulled his hand away and said softly (or as softly as he could, anyway)  
  
"No, Serena, It is I who must apologize, you were right in what you said. I am a monster, a beast, I deserve no respect, only fear, I am no Master, but you, who are the Mistress here. You're fear is not misplaced, but I will not harm you, even in anger, I would not harm you." He turned from her then and, with a mournful glance at her he said,  
  
"I will see you this evening, Serena, until then, good day."  
Hello. Well that certainly took some time huh? All for one shaggy chapter. I'm pitiful. Well, you know the drill, review, tell me what you think. All suggestions are welcome. 


End file.
